


Burn away the nothingness, until there is Everything.

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotiste [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trust, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Genji had a secret. He had lost many things when he'd almost been killed, but the worst was the numbness in parts of his body. Places where his partners' touches barely registered, where injuries could be missed. Until he found himself chasing the burn of pain, just to feel something however fleeting.Until Baptiste and Lúcio found out, and gave him the chance to feel everything.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: Genciotiste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Burn away the nothingness, until there is Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/jdpcfy6XTB).

Genji shivered as he allowed them to push him back on the bed. _This is really happening._ It felt like any number of dreams he had over the years, sometimes featuring nameless, faceless partners, and more recently with theirs, and he found himself reaching for them. Needing to prove to himself at least that this wasn’t a dream, not this time. Baptiste met his searching hand halfway, tangling their fingers together and squeezing lightly. Real, and warm and there, and he took a shuddering breath before turning his attention to Lúcio who had stepped away in his distraction, moving around the room and lighting the candles they had gathered for today, and Genji’s breath caught in his throat.

Lúcio was beautiful.

With each flame that sprang to life, the warm glow that lit their room, replacing the usual artificial lights that they’d left of today – grew, casting Lúcio in golden light, until it felt as though they were staring at the sun. Then he smiled. Lúcio’s smile had always been their undoing, and they hadn’t been able to argue when Jesse had teased them for being wrapped around his little finger, they hadn’t wanted to, and right now as Lúcio turned towards him, Genji was willing to do anything for him. From the strangled noise beside him, Baptiste was of a similar mind, and he was the one who acted, reaching out with his free and snagging the other medic by the front of his hoodie. _My hoodie,_ Genji realised belatedly, warmth and possessiveness warring for control, especially when Baptiste drew Lúcio in for a quick, messy kiss before nudging him towards Genji.

Lúcio huffed a laugh, eyes dancing as he took in the look on Genji’s face and leaning down to kiss him. This one lingered, all molten warmth and tenderness and not enough. Not nearly enough, especially with what was coming, and he must’ve had made some kind of noise because Lúcio pulled back with a chuckle. “I should wear your clothes more often if it gets this kind of reaction.” The grin was teasing, and all too knowing, Lúcio fully aware that it was the next act that had him wound up, and that the pilfered clothes were just the cherry on top, and Genji scowled before looking at Baptiste who was watching them fondly.

“So, that’s how we protect our clothes…just ignore him.” There was no chance of that happening, and they all knew it, but Baptiste nodded gravely, although he couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eyes.

“As if you could,” Lúcio taunted.

“Is that a dare?” Baptiste immediately retorted, and Lúcio froze before pouting and turning away. They’d both learnt the hard way that Baptiste was a fiend when it came to winning dares or challenges, and Genji covered a snort of laughter with a cough, unable to remember Lúcio caving so quickly before. The noise caught Baptiste’s attention though, and he shifted to look at Genji, studying him for a long moment, eyes trailing across his body, before rising to meet his gaze. “Are you really sure about this?” His humour had faded, gaze piercing now, his concern written across his face for the world to see, and Lúcio had paused too, turning to look back at them.

“Y-Yes…” His voice wavered, excitement curling in his stomach.

_It’s not a dream this time._

It had been Baptiste who had broached the subject. It usually was when they had to address something difficult unless it was something pertaining to him, and then he would usually run a mile leaving them to track him down and corner him until he gave in and told them what was going in. But, this had been about Genji, which meant that he had been relentless…

_Genji knew that they were watching him. He had learned to recognise the weight of their gazes long before they had become lovers, and even without looking, he could tell that they were worried rather than angry, although that might change. Especially as he glanced down at his arm, finally taking in the full extent of the damage he’d taken by throwing it up as an instinctive defence against the burning ray the Omnic had turned in his direction._

_At least that was what it had started as._

_He was unsurprised when they appeared to shepherd him into his usual seat of the dropship, or that they both immediately tried to set to work on patching him up. He hadn’t realised that he’d reacted, yanking the injured limb protectively against his abdomen, cradling it, even as he pressed on it chasing the echo of something until he heard Lúcio’s voice raised in concern._

_“Genji?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You enjoyed it,” Baptiste murmured, not accusing but worried and Genji froze. He should have known that they would notice, that they would realise, but somehow it had never occurred to him, and he wasn’t sure if the soft, spluttering noise was coming from him or Lúcio._

_“I…”_

_“I saw it on your face,” Baptiste cut across his half-formed denial, caressing his cheek with the back of his knuckles, the gentle touch taking the wind out of his sails and he huffed and looked down. They were bracketing him now, Baptiste turned in slightly to face him, and Lúcio pressed against his side, the soothing beats of his music slowly banishing the pain, and he gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to beg him to stop. They were already worried enough, without knowing just how deep this mess ran. Baptiste noticed, of course, he did, especially with how closely he was watching the two of them and Genji couldn’t breathe as he reached across and quietly told Lúcio to stop the music, quelling his argument with a sharp shake of his head._

_Relief._

_The music faded away, and even though their warmth on either side of him was soothing, the pain was still there, a prickling just beneath the surface. He relished the sensation more than he cared to admit, flexing his fingers just to feel the pull on the wires and skin._

_“Is it the pain?” Lúcio was the one to ask, hesitant, but curious and Genji paused. Was it the pain? He glanced down at his hand, feeling the burn of it as he moved it._

_“No…” He replied eventually. “Or, at least it’s not just that.” It was something he’d never tried to put into words, not sure that anyone would be able to understand. But Lúcio and Baptiste were watching him now, worried and trying to understand and he sighed. “It’s…it’s the sensation of it. The burn, the pain that lingers when something goes to deep.” He risked a glance at them now, worrying at his lip as he realised that he wasn’t making sense, shoulders slumped. “I struggle to feel things as a normal person would,” he gestured at his body, a patchwork of scarred skin and metal casing and wiring._

_He knew that he was lucky to be alive and that Angela had fought to give him as much of his body and life as possible, but the damage had run deep. His ability to feel things had been one of the things that had been lost in parts of his body, to the point where he could miss injuries if he didn’t notice the blood, and where his partner’s touches couldn’t penetrate. And there were times like today when he missed it so much that he would do anything just to feel again._

Genji had honestly thought that would be the end of everything.

He’d been wrong.

For a time, they hadn’t talked about what had happened, but there were subtle changes. They both watched him when they were together, studying than reactions, learning when their touch wasn’t quite enough. Gentle touches, becoming firmer, never enough to hurt but more than the fleeting flickers of sensation he’d had before and he’d welcomed it, even as he’d hated himself for wanting more.

_More._

He still wasn’t quite sure how the topic had come up. No, that wasn’t strictly true, because that had been another conversation, he doubted that he would forget anytime soon.

_They were sprawled together on the bed, all tangled limbs, and much too warm because of it. Lúcio was spread-eagled against him, seemingly uncaring of the fact that his head was resting on a metal plate, and nearly asleep as Baptiste wiggled, trying to find a more comfortable position. “Tell me again why we need this many blankets?” He grumbled without heat, pushing at the covers. It was Lúcio that hoarded blankets and cushions, and they had taken to sneaking them under the bed as often as they could, although there was something about the sight of him snuggling into the ridiculous pile of soft material that usually made them relent quite quickly._

_“Warm…” Lúcio mumbled, more asleep than awake as he nuzzled against Genji._

_Genji wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that he felt safe here, or that they had already tried to adapt to the limitations of his body or the sleepy contentment that came from being curled with the two of them, but he found himself grumbling. “It’s not hot enough…” He knew that it was warm, even without them saying it, as parts of him could still feel it, but the rest of him always felt cold. It was why it had never been just about the pain, but also the heat._

_Then he’d realised what he’d said, and the longing in his voice and he’d frozen. Unable to breathe, feeling the weight of Baptiste’s gaze on him but unable to bring himself to look at him, and then Lúcio had piped up again, more awake than before and curious._

_“How about we try something different then…?”_

Genji still wondered how it had felt as though Lúcio had been able to peer inside his mind at that point, unearthing something he’d imagined more times than he cared to admit. Although, he wasn’t sure who was more surprised that Lúcio’s mind had turned in that direction, him or Baptiste, and he wondered when the other man was going to learn that their partner possessed a devious streak a mile wide beneath his smiling exterior.

Which brought them now, to a rare afternoon where they wouldn’t be disturbed. A selection of candles burning merrily around the room, wax already beginning to pool, reflecting the warmth pooling in his stomach.

“Now that we’re here, I’m not sure that I can…” Baptiste admitted quietly, shifting uneasily as he glanced across at the candles, and Genji knew that his expression must’ve fallen because Baptiste promptly looked guilty. “I…”

“Well I want to,” Lúcio said, quiet and fierce before he softened and winked at Baptiste. “You can be the nurse.” It was teasing and soothing all at once, a reminder that they had planned for this. It was what happened when both your partners were medics, although that wasn’t fair because he knew that they would have cared and fretted and planned for this even if they hadn’t been medics. It was there in the way they had quizzed him endlessly about what he wanted, his limits. The sheer amount of care they’d taken taking his breath away. Beside him, Baptiste huffed a sigh of relief and nodded, and Genji smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, before looking at Lúcio who’d turned his attention to him. “As long as you’re sure that you want this?”

Still giving him a chance to change his mind.

“I…” Genji hesitated. He had been about to say that he wanted it, which was true enough, but it wasn’t want that had him squirming in anticipation, butterflies dancing in his gut. _Need._ He swallowed thickly, realising that was the word for this feeling, more than a want, more than a desire. He needed it right now, as much as he needed air to breathe, and he opened his mouth to try and explain that. To make them see that there was no need to worry because this was everything right now – the heat in the room, their soft touches as they waited for his reassurances, and the dancing promise in the candle flame – but the words wouldn’t come. Perhaps, because Baptiste had leant in, mouthing at the side of his neck. Gentle at first, teasing, a kiss and then a lapping tongue, and then teeth. Or maybe it was Lúcio brushing fingers across his ankle, tracing patterns on his skin. “Please.”

It wasn’t what he’d meant to say, and it wasn’t really the answer that they’d been looking for. Or maybe it was because Baptiste and Lúcio shared a long look, that was equal parts loving concern, excitement and fond exasperation.

Then Baptiste was there, straddling him, weight resting across the most sensitive part of his skin. Releasing his hand in favour of dragging his fingers across scarred skin, tracing them with just the right amount of firmness that he could feel it, but where it still wasn’t enough. Teasing him. Baptiste was good at that, seemingly to delight in seeing how far he could push them until they were begging and pleading for more, a wicked grin playing on his lips, when Genji arched up, chasing more of the sensation. It made him want to smack the idiot or kiss him, he didn’t really care as long as something happened.

The kiss that followed was almost enough, and for several minutes he forgot about the candles and the pooling wax, and their partner waiting his turn, as everything narrowed down to Baptiste. To his hands as they moved across his body, fingers pressing hard enough to leave reddened marks if not bruises. To the taste of him, as the kiss deepened. To the warmth pressed against his front, driving him wild. Making him want more, a low whine building as they finally broke apart.

 _More. I need more_.

“Lúcio…” Baptiste murmured, looking into Genji’s eyes for a minute, the wicked grin softening to something tender as he kissed him on the forehead, before shifting to sit beside him. Genji reached for him, relieved when Baptiste met him halfway, linking their hands together once more. “Remember, if it becomes too much…”

“Squeeze three times,” Genji repeated obediently, although his eyes were locked on Lúcio now. Want, and need, and a swirling mess of anticipation and sudden trepidation sweeping over him as found his attention riveted on the candle in his boyfriend’s hands.

“Are you ready?” There was no teasing now, Lúcio was utterly focused on what he was doing, and Genji swallowed before nodding. _Please…_ He didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment, but right then he wanted it more than he’d ever wanted everything, and Lúcio seemed to realise, because he was leaning forward now, tilting the candle until the melted wax that had built up while they were taking and teasing began to drip.

It slid down the straight line of the candle until Lúcio tilted it that little bit further and the wax dripped. The clear droplet of wax fell through the air, seeming to take a lifetime before it splashed against his skin, a drop of liquid fire that blazed through the numbness as though it wasn’t there. Genji cried out, ecstasy and pain warring for control as more drops followed, and he was arching into the sensation, searching for more when he realised that Lúcio had paused and Baptiste was speaking to him, voice low and urgent.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s good,” Genji found his voice in the face of their concern. The wax was already cooling against his skin, but the burn lingered, and he could feel it. He could feel. There were tears in his eyes, and his heart was full as he met Baptiste’s eyes for a moment so that he could see that he was speaking the truth before looking at Lúcio. “It feels so good…please, don’t stop…”

He wanted more, needed it…

The wax was dripping again, and with each drop that splashed against his skin, Genji tensed and moaned, pain and pleasure blending into one. This wasn’t even the hottest candle, Lúcio had been adamant that they build up gradually despite Genji’s pleas to just burn the numbness away, and now he was glad for that insistence because with each drop it burned more and more. Then Lúcio was moving the candle, letting the wax drip in different places, painting an abstract pattern across his skin, and Genji was in heaven as he felt every part of it. He knew that he was moaning, but he didn’t care, closing his eyes as he let himself be carried away by the fire, although he couldn’t drift too far, still grounded by Baptiste’s hand.

“More…” He’d meant it as a plea, but it came as a demand, and he felt the heat of the candle move closer, shouting as Lúcio dribbled a trail of wax in an arc across his abdomen, and his eyes flew open. The flame was so close now, and there was something about the threat of it that had him arching up, rushing to meet it and the promise of more that it held – more pain, more burning.

More feeling.

“Genji,” Lúcio pulled the candle away before he could reach the flame, and Baptiste’s free hand was on his chest now, a shocking contrast to the burn of the wax, and that grounded him more than the panic in Lúcio’s voice had. 

“What…” His mind was fuzzy, he had been lost in the sensation of it all, his mind struggling to bridge the gap between that and now, and Baptiste took pity on him, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“We’re taking it slow remember?”

“But…” He did remember, and in some distant part of his mind, he knew that touching the flame would have been bad, but he could feel again. Every inch of his skin feeling alive, and even as his eyes prickled from the lingering burn, he was smiling and laughing. “I can feel it…I can feel it all…” It was weaker in some places, the numbness holding on stubbornly, but the sensation was everywhere, too much and not enough at the same time. “Please, don’t stop yet…”

Lúcio kissed him them, hard and hungry, but then gentler as he moved lower, pressing his lips to the edges of where the wax was setting and hardening. It was a strange sensation, one that he couldn’t miss, even when his partner touched usually numb places. _I can feel it all,_ he though tears building in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, losing himself in the sensation, and feeling as though he was fully alive and there for the first time in years.

And all because of them.

He hadn’t realised how tightly he was squeezing Baptiste’s hands, or how he had tensed, all his muscles coiling under the force of the sensations gripping him. “Lúcio…” Baptiste’s voice, low and soothing, grounded them both and he felt Lúcio pull away just as he blinked his eyes open, finding them both watching him with worried eyes. “I’m good,” he whispered, voice steadier than he had expected it to be, and he could see them waiting, watching, searching for any sign that he wasn’t really okay. “It’s just…”

He wasn’t sure that he had the words for what it was. It was too much and too little at once, and he could feel every bit of it. It hurt, and it felt good. And beneath it all, deeper even than the longing and arousal, was the rising swell of affection for the two that had given this, who had heard his weakness, his longings and risen to meet them. The certainty that they understood, that they would hear the words that he couldn’t say, the plea for ‘more’ as he added in a tone bordering on reverence.

“I can feel everything…”

_Thank you._


End file.
